1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a catheter, and related methods, for introducing a device into the body of a patient. More particularly, the invention relates to a catheter and related methods that mitigate, during an interventional procedure, the passage of air through the catheter into the patient's body.
2. Background Information
An intravascular catheter is often used by cardiologists and/or radiologists in intravascular procedures. Typically, during such procedures, the catheter is first inserted into a patient's body and a second device is then inserted into a lumen of the catheter and, optionally, also into the patient's body.
A risk inherent with such interventional procedures is the inadvertent introduction of air into the catheter lumen when the second device is inserted therein. With the catheters known in the art, the introduced air may find its way into the patient's vascular system and thereafter block, for example, a vessel in the lungs, the brain, or the heart. Adverse consequences, such as, for example, acute pulmonary embolism, myocardial infarction, stroke, and possibly death, can therefore result.
Thoroughly flushing the lumens of the catheters known in the art is a standard procedure used to prevent the introduction of air into the patient's vascular system. Nevertheless, despite flushing, even the most experienced physician, carefully using the proper technique for the interventional procedure in question, may still introduce air into the patient's vascular system.
Improved intravascular catheters that mitigate the introduction of air into the patient's vascular system are, therefore, needed.